


A Story I Made to Embarrass People

by x_BabyBlu_x



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BabyBlu_x/pseuds/x_BabyBlu_x
Summary: I made this story as revenge.





	

Let's hear some suggestions for works! I'm making this story as revenge for something some guys did. Let's hear what awkward story prompts I'll get!


End file.
